


H’s personal assistant

by Kindred



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: C regretted becoming H’s personal assistant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the film yesterday and I couldn't stop myself

C regretted becoming H’s personal assistant, that voice in his head told him so when he first said yes to the offer. But the job comes with perks, when H wasn’t in the offices he was second in command got a pay rise and he can make sure that H turns up on time for his bloody meetings. But he should have listened to that little voice in his head telling him this is a bad idea and after what started as an after-work celebration in H’s offices ended with drunk sex on H’s desk.

He couldn’t really complain about the sex it was brilliant, his boss had him bent over the desk his face pressed into the leather patch on the desk but he was still covered in marks from the desk by the time they were finished. His hands held onto the desk as H gripped his hips tightly enough to leave bruises on his hips. By morning they were both fucked out C frowned at how sore he was feeling as he tried to stand only to find he fell back on his arse. H stood with a chuckle and carried the sleepy C to overnight room in the back of the offices and cleaned him up and let him sleep it off. What C thought was a one-off continued for months and then it was a year, on any surface that they could find sitting down, lying down or being pushed up against the wall. On the desk in the MIB’s cars anywhere that H could press C down and fuck him until he has wrecked C. 

The last straw was C sat in the MIB’s medical room looking at the holographic image of his and H’s child growing inside of him. “How the fuck did you do this to me?” Was the only thing C could say when his boss walked into the room.   
“Me?”  
“Yes, you! You’re the one who brought that damn wine bottle to mine you should have known it what it was laced with!” He yelled, the blonde stood there looking at him with an impish smile on his lips and god doesn’t C want to wipe that smile off his face with a good hard slap. H blinked at the image of the blob and then turned to the doctor who was stood there waiting patiently   
“Is it human?” He asked  
“I Have already asked that.” C seethed as he glared at H, who didn’t seem to upset about what was happening.   
“Yes, the embryo is human.” The doctor says as she hands the results to her boss as he looked through all the tests that C made her do. The blonde man smiles as he looks down at his assistant and let his smile brake out into a full-blown grin. He leans down and presses a kiss to C’s forehead before placing his hand to his stomach.   
“I will kill you.”  
“People and aliens have tired.” He then stood back up straighter and looked at the doctor. “Is there anything we should be worried about?” He asked   
“What other than I am a man who is pregnant?” C seethed at him.   
“Yes.”

The doctor told them that it is fine, she has dealt with this type of situation a few time before, C was pissed as he buttons up his shirt he didn't show yet his stomach still look flat-ish but at 3 months it won’t be long before he is. The curtain is moved to the side and in walked H with a softer smile on his face and that does make C feel a little better...not much...he thinks to himself. “Look had I know that Riza sent that bottle I would have never have drunk it.”  
“Yes, you would have,” C mumbled as he looked up at him   
“Yeah I would have, it was a good bottle. But I wouldn’t have let you drunk from it.” He tells him, C can tell he is trying to make amends and he doesn’t know why he is letting the man get under his skin but he sighs.   
“You know what I’m going to do?”   
“Yeah, Doc told me. I’m shocked would have thought you would have...” C frowned and shook his head as he goes to put his tie on.   
“Thought about it, couldn’t bring myself to do it. I would just hate myself anyway thanks you both of us are stuck like this.” H frowns and tilts his head like a puppy “The drug doesn’t wear off after 10 months you idiot, it’s in your blood forever that is why it’s band. Not only are you and able to make a baby but we can carry one.” He sighed, H just grins at him as he looks him up and down. “No the next one you’re carrying.” He growls.   
“Ah so I’m not forbidden from fucking you again, good...good I was worried I quite like our romps.”   
“Fuck off and go and get me a Big Mac.”


	2. Chapter 2

The whole of MIB found out about the baby, which meant they found out about him and their boss knocking boots that also meant O had found out and she wasn’t too impressed. But while she did give them both talking to about being irresponsible but then as she points out this isn’t the first time has happened and it won’t be the last. C wondered who she means but didn’t say anything because she wasn’t the type of person you want to piss off. 

He watched as she paced H’s office the blonde man looked at C who was quiet as they both sat there “O We both didn’t mean for this to happen, I was unaware that the bottle was drugged I thought it was a gift from a friend. And our relationship did not interfere with our work.” H said to her “C and I spoke about what we are going to do with the baby and we both agreed that we are keeping it.” She turned to look at C who had a dusting of pink on his cheeks.   
“We are keeping it.” He tells her as he feels H’s hand on his shoulder, with what should be a soothing motion irked him.   
“Very well them, C you on desk duty no field work until your child is born.” C nodded and let out a sigh, while H continued to smile. “I want to be kept updated.” She asked  
“Of course O.” H said as she raised her eyebrow at her before walking out of the offices “Well that went well.” H tells him cheerfully as he walks back over to his desk.   
“She could have fired you that would have made it even better,” C mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, the blond chuckled as he threw a key at him. C caught it and looked at the key with a deep frown “What is this?” He asked  
“Key to my apartment, I think it would be safer if you move in.”   
“Fuck off, it’s one thing to be shagging your boss but moving in...”  
“You will have your own room if you want it.” H grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at him “Come on C it would give me peace of mind if you did move in, anything could happen to you and I would hate myself if anything happens to you or the pup.” He tells him, as he picks up his cup of tea and takes a sip.   
“Don’t call our child a pup.” He stood up and walked over to the door to leave, he stops and sighs as he looks at the key before looking back at the blonde “I will move my things in tomorrow.”

Even tho Henry was expecting C tomorrow he wasn’t too shocked when he turned up on his door. “Don’t read too much into this.” He growled as he warped his arms around the muscular blonde and kissed him on the lips; H chuckled as he pulled him inside his home and closed the door. His hands slid down the side of C’s sides, slipping under his coat to cup the smaller man’s arse. C squeaked as he pulled back blinking up at the smirking man with wide eyes as he was pushed against the door. “I told you not to read...”  
“I know what you said but come on C you turning up at my door 10 o’clock at night and attacking me? How can I not read into that?”   
“You are a smug bitch,” C mumbled as he went back in to attack his lips.   
“Yes, I am.”


End file.
